Drew and all his boys
by oddity94
Summary: A string of smutfics involving Drew. This is a repost because I had to edit a few mistakes.
1. Gouge me a new hole Coach!

One day at Degrassi, while in the school office, the secretary asked Drew if he would take a note to Coach Mason's office. The coach's office was at the far end of the school. He walked through the halls to the coach's office, but before he could knock, the note slipped from his hand and fluttered to the ground. Drew bent down to pick it up, and as he did, he heard voices. And one of them Drew recognized as Owen's. It was coming from the showers.

Owen was still at the school? Drew walked towards the showers slowly and listened closely.

"You know ya got me coach! C'mon, I want it," Owen shouted roughly. "Ram that cock up my ass. C'mon! Forget the lube, my asshole is already slick! My ass is up in the air for you, coach! . . . I'm begging you!"

He couldn't believe his ears. He had to push the door to the showers open slightly. Slowly, he turned the knob and opened the door enough for a look. Owen knelt naked on his hands and knees on the floor. Standing behind him, also naked, was Coach Mason. They were wet and glistening. They had just taken showers, and their bodies were exposed and magnificent.

Spinner was big, muscular, and masculine. Broad shoulders, chest covered with dark hair and a torso like a tree-trunk. But it was his manhood that had Drew drooling. It was at least ten inches long, a big, fat organ covered in red and blue veins.

Drew watched with wide-open eyes as Owen, surrendered to Coach Mason. Owen's face was pleading. He wanted it. Waiting impatiently, he dropped his head to the floor, his asshole aimed at Spinner's 10 inch manhood. Finally Coach dropped to his knees behind Owen, wiping his cockhead up and down Owen's butt-crack. Owen moaned and wriggled his rear end. "Oh, slam that big thing in me! I'm your bitch!" Owen pleaded between moans "Gouge me a new asshole!"

Coach pressed his cock against Owen's ass, and then with one violent lunge, he drove his colossal dick into Owen till his balls were smacking noisily against Owen's nice juicy ass. He was panting, staring straight ahead. Coach pumped in and out repeatedly, thrusting into that tight hole energetically.

"You big cocksucker," Spinner shouted, "You're just a cum-slut! A man-pussy who wants nothing more than to feel a big dick in his fuck hole"

Finally, Coach gripped Owen's ribs, his hips slamming into Owen, and Owen's ass matched his thrusts."You want my cum, you got it!"

He could tell Coach was going to come. With a final, giant pounce, he slammed his hips hard against Owen's ass and froze there, shivering in ecstasy, and Drew could imagine him spurting his sperm up Owen's butt in giant quantities.

That did it for Owen. Still crouching there as Coach's bitch, he raised his head in bliss, and Owen's big dong shot a big mess of cum onto the tile floor of the coach's office, without even being touched.

By then Drew's dick was hard, painfully trapped in the tight confines of his underwear. He rubbed himself through the cloth of his pants.

Coach's dong pulled out of Owen's ass with a slurping sound. Then they began putting their clothes back on, and Drew staggered away from the door and moved down the hall, going into the boy's room. He pulled down his pants and pumped his cock in short, sharp, violent strokes, jerking his pole full-length. He closed his eyes with ecstasy as he was about to come. He kept up the pace, his hips out of control, setting his whole body on fire. Spreading his legs apart, He could not hold back a blissful groan as he shot big, long ropes of hot fluid onto his body.

He absolutely had to have his virgin hole fucked by Owen. Whatever it takes.


	2. Come see your present, Owen

Owen came home from practice dripping in sweat to an empty home. It was his birthday and he had never had such an intense practice. Looking down, he saw a birthday card from ... Drew? He opened it slowly and read:

_Happy birthday Owen._

_Come upstairs to see your present …_

Owen put the card in his pocket and proceeded upstairs to his room, curious as to what could be up there. When he reached the second floor of his house and opened the door, he was ripped from his thoughts by the sight of Drew sprawled butt naked over his bed with nothing but a ribbon wrapped around his erect penis. Owen's cock twitched and then jumped to attention at the erotic sight.

"I wondered why you were always looking at me in the showers ..." Owen said.

"How could I not look at you. You're so hot ... And when I saw you and Coach Mason in the showers the other day ... I thought maybe you'd like some tight Portuguese ass" Drew said longingly.

Drew smirked when he saw Owen's face and the obvious buldge in his pants. "Happy Birthday" he said seductively "Come over and unwrap your present". But Owen had other plans. He quickly walked to his bed and kneeled down. He breathed in the scent of Drew's cock and savoured the aroma. He grabbed the ribbon and quickly pulled it tighter around the 16 year old's cock. Drew's breath hitched as Owen strangled his already hard dick. He then stood up and undressed himself, revealing his god-like body. Veiny, muscled, tanned, hairy. Drew drooled at the sight of Owen's large 9 inch cock surrounded by black curly pubic hairs and large, juicy, mouth watering balls. Owen crawled over Drew onto the bed so he was kneeling over Drew's chiseled torso and their faces were close together.

"Owen ..." Drew whispered with a look of fear in his eye

"It's my present, and I'll do whatever the fuck I want with it"

He moved his hand over his tanned body and grabbed Drew's left nipple and gave it a powerful twist. Drew let out a yelp. "You like that bade?" Owen said as he twisted Drew's other nipple. He let out another yelp. "What did I say?" Owen said as he took both his hands and gave each of Drew's already sore nipples another forceful twist. The younger male managed to hold back his noise at the stinging pain. His eyes watered. "Good little slut" Owen said and scooted upwards so Drew was being slapped in the face by his large swinging schlong. "Open wide" Owen ordered. Drew obeyed him and opened his mouth wide. Owen used his hand to shove his 9 inches into Drew's mouth. Drew tasted the salty precum dripping from the dick as he sucked the rod and ran his tongue over it repeatedly. "Moan for me" Owen demanded as he began to fuck Drew's little mouth with his large meat. Drew was gagging as the cock was jammed down his throat again and again. Owen then removed his cock from Drew's mouth and moved downwards and off the bed.

He gripped the ribbon on Drew's pulsating cock and pulled it even more. The small teenager grimaced as his cock was tortured some more. Owen then flipped Drew over. "Get on all fours" When he hesitated, Owen slapped Drew's asscheek as hard as he could and left a red handprint on the small boys bubble butt. Drew groaned as Owen repeated the forceful slaps on the ass several times while saying "I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD MAKE NOISE!" After the ruthless spanking which left Drew in tears, he got on all fours and Owen grabbed his hips and drove his erection deep into Drew's tight hole. He moaned at the tightness surrounding his dick as Drew whimpered and fought back crying. "You like that bitch? Take it you FUCKING WHORE!" Owen yelled as he spanked Drew's big ass again. He reached his hand around Drew and placed it on the abused cock. He ran his thumb over the head and felt the slick precum. He then wrapped his hand around the small rod and gave it a tug. Drew was in tears as his dick was abused and his hole was massacred. The larger man kept on pumping his ass for all it was worth, his sweaty balls slapping noisily against Drew's bare ass. Owen could feel himself about to cum so he pullled out and turned Drew over. He noticed Drew's cock was swollen and the deep purple head was slicked with precum.

He scooted over the bed so his cock was once again hitting Drew's face which was soaked in tears and sweat. He vigorously pumped his dick unil..."Oh…OH… FUCK YEAH!...I'M...GONNA..." A long thick rope of his own cum spurted out of his slit in a perfect arc and landed on his face and hair. His white, salty liquids erupted from his cock and splattered all over Drew's angelic face. Owen found the sight of his teammate's face soaked in his man juice so hot. Drew was moaning in pure ecstasy, his eyes were unfocused and fuck drunk as he looked up into Owen's eyes, practically begging for more. He then opened Drew's mouth and stuck the head of his dick inside. Owen came again inside Drew's mouth, leaving a pool of white fluid on his tongue. Drew licked the remainder of cum from the hairy, pulsating dick. He closed his eyes as he swallowed, enjoying the taste. Owen pulled out and held his big dick so it was pointing at Drew's cum-drenched face. A hot, golden liquid began pouring from the cock all over the small boy. Drew opened his mouth and drank down the flavourful drink. His body was glistening in the dim light. His body exhausted and his legs spread wide, his face was dripping with sweat, semen and piss. Drew's hair had thick ropes of jizz in it with strings of cum dangling off of his chin and nose. When Owen was finished pissing he slid down Drew's body, making sure to stop at his crotch and slide his tongue over Drew's cock a few times before continuing. When he was back on the floor, he untied the ribbon strangling the swollen, purple, tortured dick. He licked the underside and put one of the balls in his mouth as he began pumping his teammate. It wasn't long before Drew yelled out and came all over his body. The ejaculation was so powerful, Drew came on his own face and hair.

Owen then slid up Drew's body and licked and slurped up every bit of his football player's semen and piss until he got to his face where he pinned Drew down in a passionate kiss. They swapped spit, cum, piss and sweat for what seemed like hours. When he pulled back his face was covered in the cum he had shot on Drew's face a minute ago. Drew got up and licked it all off slowly and Owen licked his own cum from Drew's face. Drew lay back down gasping and still whimpering from the abusive sex. "Get out, I wanna get some sleep" Owen said getting up to grab a towel. Drew just laid there with disbelieving eyes. "I said GET THE FUCK OUT YOU FUCKING SLUT" He shouted. Owen grabbed Drew by the next and shoved him down the stairs roughly. He opened the door and kicked him out unceremoniously, throwing his clothes out after him and closed the door. Drew lay beaten and completely naked on the front porch, smelling of urine and semen, while tears were streaming down his face. Slowly, he got up and put his clothes on, wiping the tears off his face. Drew was silent, after realising he had been used.


	3. I love you KC

Drew was lying on his bed lazily, staring at the ceiling with a pained expression.

Drew quickly regretted his session with Owen. After seeing Owen and Coach Mason fuck in the shower room, he thought he might try it out and see what he was missing out on. But he felt dirty and cheap after being kicked out, and was thinking that he should have waited longer before losing his virginity. He had kissed, sucked and fucked a boy ... all before he had ever even loved one.

He kept thinking that he should've found someone he truly loved. Someone like Eli Goldsworthy. Every time Drew saw him at school, he would stare longingly at the beautiful boy. His dark hair and gorgeous eyes turned him into a little school girl. Alas, it wasn't meant to be. Eli seemed to hate him fervently and unfortunately he didn't know why. He would do anything to suck that cock and have his ass filled with his glorious cum.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Drew jumped up, surprised by the intruder.

"Sorry dude, your mom let me in" KC said grinning.

Drew lay back on his bed again and KC walked to the bed and rested beside him. Drew liked KC a lot. And he had thought of losing his V card to him instead of Owen at first. But he knew that whatever feelings KC had for him were nothing but friendly.

"I ... well ... I went over to Owen's house yesterday" Drew said timidly.

"Ok ... why? You never seemed to like him much" KC replied, inkling his head toward Drew.

"Well remember that thing I wanted to lose... "Drew said awkwardly "Well ... Owen took care of it." He continued.

"You're kidding!" KC said disbelievingly "You got to fuck that piece of hotness! Dude, I'm totes jealous" He finished.

"It wasn't that great; nowhere near as magical as I thought it would be" Drew said "My ass is sore as fuck"

KC laughed at the last comment. He knew what it was like having a sore ass after a good old fuck. His first time was with Connor in grade 9. Despite his awkward social skills, Connor had a huge and sensual cock.

"Can't say the fuck with Connor was any better" KC said "It was really awkward ... honestly I wished I had done it with you" KC continued.

Drew's heart beat faster at the revelation. He sat up. KC followed suit questioningly. KC was hot and, although a little skinny, would be a great way of forgetting yesterday.

"Drew?" KC said.

Drew wasted no time and kissed KC on the mouth. KC was taken aback but progressively the kiss became more passionate and heated. KC took off his shirt and revealed his skinny yet muscular body while Drew got naked. Drew groped KC's body aggressively and sat on his lap while swapping spit with his friend. KC gripped his friend's butt, breathing heavily into the kiss.

"Mmm ... you're so hot" Drew said, breaking the kiss.

"Not as much as you" KC replied.

"Trust me; this won't be a night you'll forget soon" Drew whispered seductively. The Portuguese boy got off his friend's lap and kneeled down in front of his cock. He unzipped his pants and revealed KC's 7 inch dick. Drew dove right in, and served himself some hot teenage cock.

Drew licked the prick from bottom to top. It was all right, but it was more of the sensation of having KC that made it so thrilling. He swirled his tongue around his head, and KC shivered. He flicked his tongue against the tip, making his friend groan. Drew liked this power.

Drew tried putting the entire thing into his mouth. His first try, he got it in about a third of the way before choking and gagging, sending shivers up KC's spine. He rearranged himself and then tried again. This time he got in half way. The third time, he got it in fully, and his nose was being tickled by KC's pubes.

KC moaned. Even Drew moaned. It was hot. KC really enjoyed the sensation of having his cock in someone's mouth. Drew enjoyed the sensation of sucking KC's dick. Drew had grabbed KC's thighs for support, and in doing so, noticed how rock hard they were. Of course they would be, he needs to run for football. Drew bobbed his head up and down the length of KC's manhood for quite some time. He swirled his tongue around it, warming up to the sweaty taste.

"I'm ... I'm gonna cum" KC said.

Drew took KC in all the way as KC practically had a seizure. Finally, KC moaned in ecstasy. The sound was blissful. It sounded as if it was so intense that it almost hurt. Suddenly, Drew felt his mouth fill with warm white liquid. Too much was in his mouth and some dribbled off of his lips, and dropped onto his chiselled chest.

After KC finished and Drew cleaned up a little, he came back onto KC's lap and nuzzled his head into his neck, kissing lightly against his chest. Suddenly, KC started to probe Drew's ass with his finger.

"Ahh" Drew gasped.

"What is it?" KC asked worried.

"I'm just a little tender from yesterday" Drew replied

"Don't worry" KC said soothingly "I'll go slowly"

KC spread Drew's butt cheeks apart and slowly stuck his finger inside of him. Drew moaned steadily in appreciation, despite the stinging sensation. KC went further in, and watched in awe as his friend started jacking off while he finger-fucked him.

"Oh yeah ... harder ... harder ..." Drew said between gasps. His breathing became unequal as KC drove his finger further into his friends hole. Drew, one hand gripping KC's shoulder and the other stroking his cock, was moaning heavily.

"I'M GONNA NUT" Drew shouted. Long ropes of jizz erupted from his cock and landed on their bare chests. KC took his finger out and tossed drew to the side. He crawled over him while licking off the cum of his body and finally, KC lay on top of him. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"I love you" Drew said sensually.

KC immediately looked alarmed. For him it was nothing more than quick fuck. The hesitation was easy to see on KC face.

"Oh ... I see ..." Drew said awkwardly. KC got up quickly, put on his shirt and left the room, all the space of 10 seconds. Drew was left sitting on his bed, covered in white cream once again, like a cheap whore. Tears started to stream down his face. The scene was all too familiar. And all too depressing.


	4. Fuck me Julian!

The week end was over, and after two fuck sessions with Degrassi's most eligible, it was now Monday at Degrassi. The whispers and murmurs of his fellow classmates stung like knives as Drew walked down the halls.

The boy was in his very own private hell. Rumors had spread quickly and turned into known facts on Monday. Everyone at Degrassi knew it: Drew was the school skank. The Cock Queen. The Piss Whore. The Cum Slut. Those were just a few of the names he had been given.

He was totally embarrassed, to say the least. He feared passing by K.C. or Owen, knowing he could never look them in the eye again without being reminded of how used he felt.

The bell rang and Drew decided he couldn't face going to another class where he would be teased. He took refuge in the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Drew …"

He jumped at the voice and pulled his head up. Julian was standing at the sink alone.

"Hey" Drew said awkwardly. He turned around heading for the door.

"Heard you like to swallow." Julian smirked. Drew wished he could punch that smug face till it bled.

"Hey that's alright with me Cum Queen» He continued. «I bet you can't take a real cock though. You're so … petite."

Drew faced him and lunged forward, his hands reaching for Julian's throat. He wanted everyone to know he wasn't going to take this shit anymore. But Julian easily avoided the attack and locked the boys arms behind his back as Drew hit the bathroom wall instead.

"Feisty, are we?" Julian whispered in his ear. He was pushing his body against Drew's back, breathing down the boy's neck as he slammed the boy against the wall.

Drew couldn't resist any longer. He was a cock slut, and he knew it. He could feel the most glorious dick pocking his back through layers of jean fabric and he was salivating just thinking about wrapping his lips around that piece of man candy.

"Yeah that's right, you like this don't you?" Julian said smugly. He unzipped his pants and took his cock out. Drew got on his knees and turned around wildly. What he saw was glorious. A black veiny triumphant cock, glistening in the light. It stood proudly at 10 inches, black wiry pubic hair surrounding the base. He simply admired it for a while, pondering how on earth he could possibly deserve such a gift.

"Suck it slut." Julian forced Drew's mouth on his cock. The boy opened as wide as possible but it still seemed too big. He opened his mouth all the way as he was slowly forced the entire cock in his mouth. Julian pulled him deep on his meat, and he couldn't care less that Drew was going red in the face and gagging incessantly. Veins popped out of his neck as he choked on the gigantic shaft being forced down his throat. And he loved it.

"C'mon Drew, I know you can do better than that"

Drew obeyed and started to move his tongue. He was slobbering all over the thick rod, eating it up like dark chocolate. He glided his wet tongue along the veins of Julian's meat as it smashed against the back of his throat. Julian started going faster

"That's enough for now" Julian grabbed Drew's hair and pulled him off his cock. His meat flopped out the Latino's mouth, dripping with spit. Drew was staring at it longingly.

"I wasn't done!" He whined.

Julian took no notice of what he said. He pushed him into the bathroom stall roughly. He tore Drew's pants off and bent him over the toilet.

"Look at that ass!" Julian said admiring it. Drew was waiting impatiently for the next step. He didn't have to wait long because Julian immediately plunged his cock in Drew's tight hole.

"Argh!" Drew shouted as he felt the wide sex tool enter his hole without a condom. Julian covered his mouth with his hand.

"Shut the fuck up slut" Julian half-whispered. He took off Drew's shirt and his own also till there was almost no clothing on their sweaty bodies.

Drew grunted as Julian smashed his dick rapidly into him. His balls smacked his bubble butt repeatedly as he pulled in and out of the sluts ass. The tight hole still closed tightly around Julian's cock, even after a week end of butt fucking. He reached his hand around Drew and placed it on the 7 inch cock cock. He ran his thumb over the head and felt the slick precum. He then wrapped his hand around the smaller rod and gave it a tug.

Drew was whimpering now. Tears we streaming down his face as the cock continued to rip him apart, his butt jiggling while the meat slammed against it. His hole was on fire and his face was red from the pain.

Julian pulled out without warning. Drew fell unconscious to the floor from the pain.

"I knew you couldn't take it" Julian laughed. He kneeled over Drew's chest and started to rub his cock near the whore's open mouth. He yanked on his wet meat for about a minute before Drew awoke. Just in time for …

"Woke up for the grand finale I see" Julian told him.

Drew looked up confused and a jet of jizz tore through the air and landed on his face and neck. The warm liquid spread across his face as Julian spilled stream after stream of cum on his angelic face, covering the entire surface. His eyes were glued shut from the jizz and the salty fluid fell off his face slowly wetted his hair. He lay there whimpering as Julian finished in his mouth, unloading a final jet, which slid down his tongue. Drew mixed it around his mouth enjoying the bitter taste. It was glorious.

"Damn, Owen wasn't lying. You really do go all the way." Julian said amazed. He admired Drew's cum covered face. His face was lathered in Jizz, his mouth half open as he swallowed the rest of the cum, the warm liquid slowly entering his throat.

"Hold on, I'm not done" Julian said "I didn't go into the bathroom for nothing"

Drew looked up questioningly, his cum-coated lashes flickering in the light, only to understand as Julian's slit pissed on his face. He chocked weakly as Julian aimed his golden liquid into Drew's mouth. His mouth quickly overflowed as it was already full of cum and urine, and the fluids spilled all over his face. When Julian was done he got up quickly and left the stall without a look back. Drew was laying completely naked spread-eagled across the bathroom stall's floor. His face was glistening with piss and cum and the rest of his sweaty and muscular body shone in the light. He was breathing heavily and was slightly disoriented. His asshole seared in pain and his jaw hung loosely.

Slowly, he brought his hand to his cock and pulled on his meat thinking about the tall piece of chocolate that just tore him a new hole. After just a few seconds, he spilled his seed across his body as streams of cum flew over his chest. He smiled weakly as he just lay there for a few minutes.

Drew realised one thing while lying on the cold floor like somebody's cheap whore. He loved being used.


End file.
